Switching Places
by DragonLover2
Summary: Draco and Ginny take Polyjuice Potion and turn into each other for a week. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"So how are we going to do this? I mean do you think that your friends won't notice that you're a little different?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We've already gone over this Gin. We both know about each other and our families, so all we need now is the potion ingredients. We already got the lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she said scanning the page. "We'll have to steal the powdered bicorn horn and the shredded boomslang skin. I really don't want to get into trouble doing this Gin, and how do we know that we can even make this? I mean, Polyjuice Potion is really hard to make, and you have to do it just perfectly or it won't work," Draco replied back.  
  
Draco and Ginny got to be good friends the past year. It all started one day when Draco was being his usual git-faced-bastard-self. They talked and became friends with each other. Of course they love each other, but they aren't dating.  
  
"Draco calm you ass down. All I have to do is sneak in there sometime and grab it when he's not looking. It's as simple as that. Besides if anything goes wrong, I'll tell Snape that it was all your idea and you can take all the blame," she joked.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Look lets put the ingredients that we have here with us in the potion now and get the other stuff tomorrow. Then when we have enough time we can figure out a way to make it last longer that an hour a serving, ok?"  
  
"Gotcha. Lets get going; this might take a while to do so we better hurry up. I really would like to get some sleep tonight it you don't mind. I would like to sleep in my own room up in Gryffindor tower, and not down here in your room in the Slytherin dungeon. I don't think that you mind too much Draco. Do you?" She teased.  
  
""Don't tempt me little girl. Look tomorrow I'll stop by your class in the morning and get Snape out of there long enough for you to get the stuff, okay? Can you make some sort of distraction for the students too, so they wont see you go into his private storage?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll try. I think I still got some muggle fireworks from this summer. I can light those off and then just hope nobody sees me go in there. What happens if somebody does see me?"  
  
"You can just wipe their memory. It's not as hard as it looks. Or you can use this," he said pulling out an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Wow, where did you get that? Is that Harry's?" Ginny asked running her hands over the soft silky material.  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you but this is one hundred percent mine. I bought it with my own money and I think that it should be used a little more often. If I get caught with this thing than I'll lose my prefect badge. Do you want to hold on to this and put it to good use tomorrow?"  
  
Draco dangled the cloak in front of her face and when she went to grab it he pulled it up so she couldn't reach it. He walked backward until he reached the wall.  
  
"Give it here Mr. Malfoy before I have to result to desperate measures," Ginny threatened.  
  
"And what will happen if I don't Miss Weasley? Are you going to get violent? I do like my women when they want to be in control, even though they never are."  
  
"Don't temp yourself Draco. I'll never be one of your little one-night- stands. I'm not a whore like Pansy or Pavarti and Padma. I don't just sleep with anyone, unlike someone I know."  
  
Draco put his hand up to his chest and said, "That hurts Ginny. It really does, and I think I'm going to cry now. See what you did? You're making me cry."  
  
Fake tears were coming down his face and Ginny took the chance to tease him. Every since they became friends Draco has wanted to sleep with Ginny but she had refused because of all the girls that he seems to use. Ginny got right up into his face and brought her tongue lightly up his face where one of the tears had trailed. He shivered under her touch and reached around her waist and brought his head down to kiss her. She broke out of his grasp and started to laugh. Hard.  
  
"Did you really think that I was going to fall for that trick? I've seen you do it so many times to girls and they fall right into your trap. I'm not like most girls Draco. You of all people should know that by now. Besides, think what it would do to our beautiful friendship if this happened," she whispered motioning to the air between them. "All would be hell and I wouldn't be able to do it. Trust me Draco, I could be the top priority on your list, but guess what. It will never happen, end of story. Would you be willing to risk our friendship over a shag and go? Because I know that you do that to girls. Shag them and then leave them, and I am not looking for somebody who is like that."  
  
"You're right Ginny. I would never not want to be friends with you. As much as I want to shag you, I'll try and keep my hormones down when I see you. Now go to your room and go to bed. It's late and if you stay here any longer than I am going to lay you down on that bed right there…"  
  
"Shut up I'm leaving. Night Draco."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night Ginny. See ya tomorrow."  
  
With that Ginny left Draco and went upstairs to her room with the cloak in her hand.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking of her that way. She's my best friend for god's sake. I know, I know, I shouldn't think like that but I really love her and she thinks that all I want to do is shag her then break it off. I would never do that to Ginny. She is the one that helped put my father in Azkaban. She helped me discover that being a death eater is a bad decision and not one that I choose.  
  
Draco put his head in his hands sighed.  
  
"Why me? Why Her? Why do I have to be in love with my best friend? Nobody even knows that I like her as much as I do let alone loving her," Draco confessed to nobody. What he didn't know is that Ginny was standing at his door with the invisibility cloak on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape, can I have a word please?" Draco asked the next morning. He glanced over at Ginny, gave her a smile and winked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, let me just give out the directions. Class, please turn to page 223 in your potions textbook and collect your ingredients from the table up here," Snape said. He then walked over to Draco. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well Professor, it's like this…"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey what's that?" Colin Creevy asked.  
  
Ginny had just set off her fireworks and they began whizzing around the classroom. Everybody was ducking under his or her desks trying to take cover. Ginny took her chance to slip on Draco's cloak and go into Snape's private storage. She got out the list she had in her pocket and scrolled down it.  
  
Powdered bicorn horn and the shredded boomslang skin.  
  
"Here it is! Good, I hope Snape's not back yet."  
  
Ginny quietly stepped out of the classroom and got under a desk. She carefully made sure nobody was looking, and then took off the cloak. Professor Snape walked into the classroom and immediately ducked when the firework went right over his head. He pointed his wand at the object and yelled "Stupefy!"  
  
He looked around the classroom at all the students and at the big mess that they caused.  
  
"I step out for one minute, and you practically destroy my classroom? How pathetic are you people. You can't even last one day without causing a ruckus."  
  
He looked at all the students when his eyes landed on Ginny.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, will you care to tell me what happened here?" Snape asked. "I trust that you know what happened here, even though you did hide like a little baby under the desk."  
  
"Well everybody went up to get our potion ingredients and then that thing went off. It went buzzing around the room and nobody could stop it. A couple of them burnt out, but I think that the other one was charmed or something because it didn't stop until you stopped it," Ginny admitted. What she told was pure truth. Everybody did go up to get his or her ingredients and then the firecracker went off. She just wasn't in the room for most of the time he was gone.  
  
Draco looked in the room right behind Professor Snape and saw the mess. He looked for Ginny and caught her eye and mouthed, "Good work."  
  
"Thanks," she mouthed back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, we will have to talk about this some other time, I hope you can work out your little ah… problem by yourself. If you need me, just talk to me during class this afternoon."  
  
Draco turned and went out the door. Nobody saw the smirk that was plastered on his face.  
  
"Now class, may I ask who did," he paused for a second and then said, "This?"  
  
Nobody said anything, which made Snape even more impatient.  
  
"Fine, class dismissed. Miss Weasley, will you please come up here for a minute," Snape asked.  
  
Her fellow Gryffindors gave her words of encouragement and pleading looks.  
  
"I know that you had nothing to do with this Miss Weasley and I am glad. Mr. Malfoy wishes me to give you this."  
  
He handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.  
  
"Thank you sir," Ginny said and quickly left the classroom. Once she was down the hallway a ways she unrolled the parchment and read it. It was short and to the point.  
  
It said:  
  
Ginny,  
  
I hope that you got the ingredients safely. Meet me in my room at ten o'clock tonight. ~Draco~  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you get it?" Draco asked as soon as she arrived that night.  
  
"Yes I did. Thanks to your spectacular distraction… and my fireworks display. Wait, all we have to do now is add this stuff in and then wait a little while, and then it will be ready to drink. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I found a way for the potion to last longer, but once you've changed, you can't change back for a week," Draco contemplated this idea.  
  
"Well what do you have to do to make it last that long?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"A couple drops of blood. It's stronger by far from a piece of hair. Okay, now that the potion is all together, all we have to do is wait, and then we can drink it up. Write out your schedule for me so I can remember what classes to take. This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny and swung her around in a circle before putting her back down. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Go to bed and I'll find you when it gets finished. Until then." He gave her another kiss and then went into his bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ginny, where are you?" Draco whispered in her dorm room at one o'clock three days later.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing up here? You can't be up here! I have roommates and if they see you they'll flip. Come over here quick!"  
  
Ginny grabbed him by the hand and yanked him onto her bed. He was going to make a comment about her "wanting him there all along" but she covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a look that plainly said "shut up."  
  
"Now what did you have to come up here at one o'clock in the morning to tell me?" Ginny asked very frustrated.  
  
Muffled sounds came from his mouth and then Ginny realized that she still had her hand on his mouth. She removed it and mumbled a "sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry that I woke you up, but I figured that you might want to know that the Polyjuice Potion is done, and I think that we should take it now before today's classes start. It'll give us some time to get used to each other's bodies. I know that I'm going to be walking funny because I'll be a half a foot shorter."  
  
"Hey, I'm not short. I'm actually tall for my age," Ginny seethed.  
  
"Get your knickers out of that bunch and shut up. I wasn't saying that you were short, just shorter than me. Now lets go. I want to hurry up and do this and get it over with so I can get some more sleep before we have to go to breakfast," Draco stated.  
  
"Oh, okay let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"What is this Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
There was a table set up with two shot glasses, a dagger, and two sets of clothes were next to it.  
  
"What does it look like? The clothes are for after we change into each other so we can have something to sleep in. The dagger is to cut your finger so you can get your blood in the potion, and the shot glasses are just a stylish way to go into the lives of each other. Now sit your ass down and let me pour you a drink," he said with a wink.  
  
He poured the potion into the two glasses the cut his finger with the long pointy knife. It cut him immediately and he winced in pain. He held his finger over the glass and let a couple of drops land in it before he pulled it back and put it in his mouth. He then handed it to Ginny who wiped it on her robes to get his blood off of it. She followed the same steps that Draco did and once she was finished they exchanged glasses.  
  
"On three. One. Two. Three!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"One. Two. Three!"  
  
The brought the glasses to their mouths and downed the contents. They both fell to the floor gasping for breath and holding their stomachs. Every bone in their bodies was on fire. Then the pain suddenly stopped. Ginny looked up to see that Draco had stopped moving. She couldn't see his face because his robes covered it up. She crawled over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her but only saw himself.  
  
They both shouted, "it worked!" at the same time. They got up and hugged each other and Draco tried to pick Ginny up but fell over and landed on his bed because she was so heavy because she was in his body.  
  
"I can't believe that it worked!"  
  
When Draco talked he expected to hear his deep masculine voice but instead he heard a soft silky feminine voice.  
  
"This is so weird. I feel really…" Ginny stopped what she was about to say because Draco was taking his robe off. You could see right through the wife beater he had underneath. Ginny and Draco both went scarlet at the sight. Draco was staring at his chest. "They are called breasts. Get used to them because you'll be having them for another week. And put something over yourself. I don't like the idea of seeing my breasts on another person."  
  
Ginny just notice the tightness that she felt around her chest. She still had her bra on and Draco hade a much bigger ribs than she did. She took off her robes and reached under her shirt and took the lacy material off and threw it at Draco.  
  
"Put this on. You do know how to put a bra on right?"  
  
"Of course I do. Do you think I'm that daft? Well I guess I am because I have no freaking clue to what I am doing. Can I have a little help here please?" Draco pleaded.  
  
"Look, all you have to do is put it around your back like so," she put it so it was backwards. "Then you hook these things together, then turn it around and slid your arms through those holes. Got it. Why don't you stay here and do that while I go up to bed. Goodnight Draco."  
  
Ginny got up to leave but Draco put a hand on her arm.  
  
"If you think that the people up in the Gryffindor tower wont freak out when they see my body coming out of your dorm in the morning than go right ahead and leave. But if you don't feel like getting beaten up by your own brother and his friends than I should be the one that leaves here and not you. Remember, boxers and socks are in the top drawer, shirts are in the second one down, pants are in the last one and robes are in the closet. Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Night Ginny."  
  
Draco left and went up to Gryffindor tower. Once he got up into the common room somebody got up from a couch and walked over to him.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
His face was beat red and his hair was all tousled. Hermione was sitting on the couch that Ron was and she looked the same as him.  
  
"For your information, Ron, I was out for a walk because I couldn't sleep and you shouldn't be the one to talk. You look like you just got done playing a game of Quidditch. I bet that you were sitting here snogging with Hermione and you got mad because you wanted to go all the way and I interrupted you. Sorry bro, I'll just go up to my room like a good little girl and you can get laid. Night Ron. Night Hermione."  
  
Ron's mouth was wide open and Hermione closed it was one of her fingers.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll figure out what's wrong, she'll tell me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow Draco, you are blessed with the family jewels," Ginny said the next morning when she was in the shower. She tried not to look down but her eyes didn't listen to what her brain was telling her.  
  
She poured out some of Draco's peppermint shampoo on her hand and lathered it through her hair. She washed her body and noticed that Draco had a birthmark on his hip that looked kind of like a dragon. She rinsed her hair out then shut the water off of the shower. She stepped out of the private bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist when she saw Draco sitting on his bed. She almost screamed but thought that she better try and look and sound a little more like Draco does. He got up off his bed and looked her over once then spoke.  
  
"I really do look good in a towel. I look even better without it on, but I can wait till I'm back as myself to do that. So what did it feel like to wake up in my bed as me? I trust that you slept well? I know that I did. I saw all the girls in your dorm with only their bra and panties on. Trust me it was heaven. How was your night?" Draco asked putting a smirk on her silky skin.  
  
"Don't smirk like that. It makes me look like I'm trying to be a bad ass like you do. Remember you're not you you're me. Poor little Gryffindor Ginny Weasley that has no friends and no life besides a bad ass best friend that's a Slytherin… and a womanizer. Don't give me that look. You lost your virginity when you were twelve. I'm not as stupid as I look in your body," Ginny commented giving him a smirk.  
  
"For your information little girl, I was fifteen when I lost my virginity and I am not a womanizer. They want it just as much as me, and they don't complain when I don't want to see them again. When I took a shower this morning I was kind of surprised at what I saw. These robes really don't do well with the body that you got. I wasn't trying to look but once I saw I couldn't take my eyes off this body."  
  
"Well you don't have such a bad body yourself. I saw your birthmark that you got on your hip and I now know why your parents called you Draco," Ginny bragged.  
  
"And why might I ask is that?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Well Draco in Latin means dragon and your birthmark looks just like a dragon. It's really cute you know. Wow, look at the time, we got to go down I mean up to breakfast. I keep forgetting my room isn't in the Gryffindor tower anymore."  
  
"You're not going to do anything with your hair? You're just going to leave it hanging in your face? You have to slick it back like I always do. I never let my hair hang so you cant either."  
  
"Well then. I guess that I better "slick it back" before you have a cow. It makes you look sexier when you wear it down. You should do it more often," Ginny suggested.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Ginny grabbed a bottle of hair gel and applied it to her hair until it was slicked back the way Draco wanted it to be.  
  
They traveled up the stairs until they got to the Great Hall. Draco turned to Ginny and told her what she had to do.  
  
"Just stalk in there like you own the place. Keep your head up high and shoulders squared. If anybody asks you if there is anything wrong just make some rude comment and go back to what you were doing. Good luck," Draco said. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny responded.  
  
She turned and walked into the Great Hall with Draco trademark smirk plastered on her face. She looked over towards the Gryffindor and sneered at her brother and his friends. They gave her dirty looks back and she smiled inwardly.  
  
I am going to have a fun time getting back at him for all of the overprotected ass that he has been. Look out Ron here I come.  
  
She sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. They looked at her and smiled. She smirked back and grabbed some eggs and bacon and put it on her plate. Goyle eyed her plate and she pulled it away from his reach.  
  
"Malfoy, what's our first class of the day today?" Crabbe asked spraying her with food.  
  
"Double Potions with the Gryffindors," she responded.  
  
"Oh. Do you want to get down there early and hex Potter and his little gang?" Crabbe said.  
  
"No. I'm just going to go up to them and give them all big hugs. Don't be stupid, of course I'm going to get Potter and his little gang of mudbloods and mugglelovers. They deserve it," Ginny said, hoping that she sounded convincing.  
  
"Yeah they do," Crabbe agreed.  
  
"Draco, I'm so glad that you're here. I thought you weren't going to come. I was so worried. How ever have you been?" Pansy's fake high-pitched voice asked.  
  
"Pansy. Go away. I don't feel like you hanging all over me today or any day for that matter," Ginny seethed.  
  
"But Draco, you know you want me. You know I am much better than that little Weasley tramp over there. Look she is staring at you. I guess I should go over there and teach her a lesson," Pansy said. She got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and walked right up to Draco.  
  
"You listen here you little slut. You stay away from Draco or you'll be sorry."  
  
"And what are you going to do? Scratch me? Hah. You couldn't harm one harm one hair on my head let alone teach me a lesson. Now you listen here, bitch. If you hang all over Draco like I know you do I'm going to cut your head off and eat your brains with a bowl of cheerios. Get it? Got it? Good?"  
  
"Well I…" Pansy started.  
  
"Well nothing. Get your ugly ass back over to your own table and stay away from me," Draco said.  
  
"Fine," Pansy said and stalked back to the Slytherin table and sat at the other end of the table that Ginny was at.  
  
Ginny had to hold in a laugh at the expression on Pansy's face. She turned and faced Crabbe and Goyle and nodded her head towards the door to the Great Hall. They stood up halfheartedly and walked to the door with Ginny strutting in front of them. She tried as hard as she could to walk like Draco does but it was hard to do it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Ginny what's up?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Draco.  
  
"Nothing much," Draco responded.  
  
"I heard you and Ron fighting last night and I was wondering if you are okay. I mean you never yell at your brother and he thought that Malfoy possessed you or something. I told him that you were fine though and you probably have something on your mind. So tell me Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with me and if Ron has a problem with me he can talk to me about it to my face and not have you do it for him. If you haven't noticed, Ron has been acting like a real prick and he knows it. You are completely oblivious to it all and your dating him for Christ's sake. I wish you would get over yourself and start thinking about other people. You don't have to know everything that goes on Hermione. Get a life!" Draco stood up and stalked out of the room and ran right into Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. So… what class do you have next?"  
  
History of Magic with Professor Binns. I'm gonna catch up on some lost sleep when I get up there. Well I better get going. I'll see ya later."  
  
Draco started to walk up the stairs when he heard Ginny call after him.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Can you tell me why we are doing this again? Because I have no clue," Ginny replied.  
  
"We wanted to try and do something different, remember? Remember it only lasts for a week and that's not very long. Besides, nothing important is going to happen for a while and our first quidditch match against Gryffindor isn't for another two weeks. You might have to hold a team practice tomorrow or Wednesday so that they don't think you are slack at your new job as captain of the team. You do know how to play quidditch don't you?" Draco joked.  
  
"Of course I do you asshole. I'll sign up on the pitch for tomorrow morning. Are you going to be out there watching me or are you going to be getting your beauty sleep. You need all you can get."  
  
"Shut up. Of course I'll be out there. Do you think that you can handle that team all by yourself without a couple pointers? I don't think so. Meet me out by the lake tonight at 9:00 sharp. And don't be late."  
  
With that Draco ran up the stairs and Ginny walked slowly down to the potions classroom. When she walked into the door it bell had just gone off and Snape looked at her and his face softened.  
  
"Glad you could join us Mr. Malfoy. Please take your seat and get out your supplies. Today we will be trying out the Veritesum (Spelling?) potion. Please come up here and take your sample and get with your partner that I pair you up with. Granger and Longbottom. Potter and Crabbe. Goyle and Parkinson. Nott and Patail. Brown and Weasley. Thomas and Zabini. Malfoy and Finnigan. Bulstrode and Moon. Now go and sit next to your partner," Snape addressed. Ginny stayed where she was, which meant Seamus had to sit in the Slytherin side of the classroom. Seamus glared at her and set his potion in front of her.  
  
"Now, trade potions with your partner," Snape announced. They did as they were told and waited for the next directions. "Now one of the people can drink it and they get to ask the other and five questions they want then they get to drink the antidote which you can find up here. You can all thank Mr. Malfoy for making it later. Now drink up."  
  
"Well do you want to drink it first or should I?" Seamus asked.  
  
"You can do it first," Ginny responded in the most Dracoish voice she could manage.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seamus tipped the vial up and downed the contents. He grabbed his stomach because it felt like two hooks were grabbing his ribs and ripping them up.  
  
"Okay ask the five questions and get it over with," Seamus said between gasps.  
  
"Okay, number one, are you a virgin?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Well than… do you want to go out with her?"  
  
"Yes, but I know she'd never come near me. I think she has a crush on you."  
  
"When you see Ginny, what do you think about?"  
  
"She is the most beautiful angel that this world has been blessed with, and I want her to be happy even if she isn't with me."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
"You're an arrogant prick and I think you should go to hell."  
  
"Go get the potion and hurry back here. I don't have all day," Ginny sneered.  
  
So Seamus has a crush on me. No wonder he got me those flowers for Christmas last year. I'm going to have to tell Draco about this.  
  
"Much better. Now it's your turn. Oh and Malfoy, could you not tell anyone about that please?"  
  
"Fine Finnigan. As long as you stay away from Ginny."  
  
"Deal. Now take the potion."  
  
* * *  
  
Mean while in History of Magic Draco was fast asleep. Something was poking him in the side and he was getting irritated.  
  
"Stop it," Draco mumbled.  
  
"Get up Ginny. Class gets over in a minute and Professor Binns wants us to hand in our homework," Colin Creevey said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Draco grabbed his role of parchment and put it onto the teacher's desk and walked back to his seat.  
  
Professor Binns told them they could leave so they got up and walked out the door. About halfway down the hall he bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Ginny.  
  
"How was class?" she asked.  
  
"Sleepy and yourself?"  
  
"Horrible. We had to take truth potions and I lied through the whole test. I think it was because I already have a potion running through my veins right now. It doesn't really matter besides the fact that Seamus Finnigan has a crush on me, and hates you like no tomorrow. He was my partner."  
  
"What did you lie about?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Who you have a crush on and want to ravish," she responded.  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"Me." She stated and walked away.  
  
"You have no idea." 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by in a breeze. Ginny had written a letter to Draco telling him to meet her down in the Slytherin common room at midnight. At quarter of 12 he left Gryffindor tower and headed down stairs. He ran into some trouble on the way though.  
  
"Well miss Weasley, can you tell me why you are out of bed at a time like this?" Snape asked from a shadow. He stepped into the candlelight where Draco could see him. Snape smirked said, "Are you out meeting one of your little boyfriends? Is it Potter?"  
  
"No sir," Draco answered.  
  
"Finnegan?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Please tell me it's not Longbottom?"  
  
"No!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Where have you been Ginny? I've been waiting for you for a half hour now… Oh Professor Snape. I'm sorry sir, I didn't notice you there," Ginny said from down the hallway.  
  
She walked quickly down the hall and stood in front of Snape. Snape looked her over quite surprised.  
  
"You were coming down here to see Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned not quite convinced,  
  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
  
"Well than I think you better get back to where you were going before I have to take points off your house miss Weasley. Goodnight to the both of you."  
  
Once Snape got down the hallway Draco and Ginny embraced and squealed in delight.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of trouble. I owe you one," Draco said hugging her again.  
  
"Of course you do. Now I think I'll have you give me a manicure and a pedicure. Or maybe I can even convince Snape to have you clean out everybody's cauldrons for them… without magic," Ginny teased.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. I don't think so. I'd rather be a ferret again than clean out somebody else's cauldron. Gross!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"I think I can arrange that," she said smirking. "Now lets go back down to the dungeon. These boxers are really drafty, even when I got robes over them!"  
  
* * *  
  
"How many more days do we have?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well we did this around two on Monday morning, and it is Wednesday right now. That means we have five days left. I…" Ginny looked into Draco's steel gray eyes and suddenly got lost. To her it seemed like they went on forever. She didn't notice herself moving at all until her lips were on top of Draco's. It was a short chaste kiss, but a kiss non the less. She watched Draco open his eyes and look at her curiously. Without saying anything he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, except harder this time. He opened his mouth and she responded by doing the same. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Ginny pulled back abruptly. "I'm sorry Draco but this was great and all but I can't do this. I mean I'm still a virgin and I would like to stay that way until I find the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I hope you understand but I…" she was cut short by Draco kissing her again.  
  
"Don't you ever shut up? I want you to know something. I… I love you Ginny. I know you must be thinking that I am a womanizer and I have sex with just about anybody, but that's not true. To tell you the truth… I'veneverhadsexbefore."  
  
"What? I didn't quite catch that," Ginny said.  
  
"I said I've never had sex before. And I mean it too. The things you hear are just rumors and are not true. You can ask all the people that I supposedly had sex with and they will tell you the truth. I'm sorry but I got to go, you know its getting late and we've got classes tomorrow. Night Gin."  
  
Draco started to leave but Ginny grabbed his arm and pushed him on the bed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. He didn't have time to answer because their lips were locked together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short but I got finals right not and they really suck and I hate them. Don't worry I'll have another chapter out by next week I hope. I end school on Friday so I will have a lot more time to write. I hope you like this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Bubblegum Babe  
  
1 Kasumi  
  
Eric Bloodstone  
  
Manissetan  
  
HPReader4L  
  
Ariadna  
  
Seekerpeeker  
  
Quidditch  
  
Princess of Mordor  
  
VirtualFaerie  
  
Hells  
  
SerenityBlack  
  
Ld vLd  
  
Sony Lewison  
  
Eric 


End file.
